


I Need You to Understand Something

by IdolDaydreams



Series: 50 Prompts Personal Challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To both his and your surprise, the company has decided to organize a dating scandal for Yixing. While he has some reservations, he also has no intention of refusing that decision. You, understandably, are less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You to Understand Something

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the prompt submitted on Tumblr.

You saw the beginning of it months ago, when she and Yixing first interacted. He warned you, told you the company was testing a new direction for him. They wanted to increase his popularity in Korea. Surely, you thought, there were better ways to do that. But as an outsider, you couldn’t deny their chemistry. They were cute. If you didn’t know him, you would probably believe “they” were real. Certainly more believable than some others who have come and gone.

Early today, the scandal broke. You aren’t as ready as you thought.

The entertainment news outlets have been talking about almost nothing else. It seems like every time you turn on the TV, or bring up a Naver search, there they are. At first, it’s easy to numb yourself. It’s just for publicity. It’s not real. Yixing loves you. Slowly, though, it gets to you. Mouthing the sugar-sweet ship name in every headline, it becomes molasses on your tongue. Too thick to swallow. You pick up your phone and find his name. You send him a text.

“Call me when you can? It’s important.”

He responds with a text of his own, saying he’s busy now but he’ll find a way. It takes him longer than you’d like. In the mean time, you try not to focus on it. You avoid most everything online. You try to make yourself lunch, but find before it’s even finished that you can’t bring yourself to eat it. When he finally calls, you had just put the meal in the refrigerator. Maybe it’ll be more appetizing later.

You pick up the phone. He’s not on video, which gives you mixed feelings. “Yixing–”

“What’s wrong? What happened?” he asks, bordering on demanding with worry. The words fall fast out of him. His lips and tongue trip over Korean more than usual. Under different circumstances, it would be endearing.

“Nothing, just–I don’t know if I can do this.”

There’s a long silence. In it you swear you can hear Yixing’s heart plummet into his stomach. “What? You can’t do what?”

Your voice comes out more irritated than you intend. “I don’t know if I can watch you be with her.”

He makes a noise of understanding, but hesitates. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I thought you would understand when I told you.”

You exhale hard through your nose, already drained. “I thought I would too. But now you’ll have to spend even more time away to keep up your relationship, and we never get to see each other already. You two look so cute together, I almost believe it.”

“I think we look cuter.” The small grin is audible in Yixing’s voice. You imagine his perpetually sleepy eyes brightening along with it. “Can I explain?”

You nod, forgetting he’s not in the room. After a second, you remember and hum your approval.

“You know the company has treated me well. Doing this is a way to repay them. But there’s something more important. If everyone thinks I’m dating her, no one will realize I’m dating you. You don’t want the spotlight. It’s bad for you.”

“It’s bad for me?” you ask - not offended, merely curious. “What about you?”

Yixing’s voice softens. “I’ve been a celebrity since I was little. I’m used to it. I don’t know anything else.”

With a sigh, you concede. “You’re right. I just feel like she’s stealing our time together. I miss you.”

He makes a sympathetic noise. “Don’t worry, she’s not stealing. It’s just work. Idols don’t see each other often, so I won’t have to meet her as much. There will be time.”

Your frayed nerves raw, you swallow a knot in your throat. “I’m sorry. I just saw all the media coverage and–”

“Don’t be sorry. If you almost believed, then people will be convinced. I’m happy.” Again you hear his grin. You wish you were there to see it.

A member of the staff interrupts and Yixing is forced to end the call early. He promises to call you back, to make up for some of the lost time.  Even though you feel a little better, you’re skeptical. Things have come up and prevented him before. It’s the nature of the business. While it’s not his fault, it would be a lie to say you’ve never felt bitter.

Hours later, when food is becoming more of a necessity than a desire, Yixing urges you onto Skype. You go back and forth between your laptop and the kitchen, reheating the meal you had cooked before. After accepting his call, you tell him you haven’t eaten. He looks like you instead revealed to him you just got a new job as a puppy kicker.

“Was it that upsetting?” he asks. “Do you need me to order something for you?”

You shake your head. “I’m fine. I’ll be right back.” One final trip to the kitchen and you return to him with a plate in your lap. He’s since picked up his acoustic guitar, started idly tuning it. Your heart hurts a bit at the sight.

He must have heard you because he glances back. “That looks good. I miss your cooking.”

You give him a deadpan stare. “They mustn’t feed you, if that’s the case.” You ignore his scoffing in favor of a bite. Well, maybe it’s not so bad. You’ve done worse, though it would’ve been better had you eaten it the first time.

He pushes his chair back and away from the camera so his whole body is visible. “It’s been a long time since you’ve seen me play, right?” He begins to pick at the strings, adjusting further when he doesn’t like the sound.

You swallow a bite and nod. “Yeah. I don’t remember the last time.”

“I thought I could do this. My new girlfriend doesn’t get to see me play.” Yixing offers you a wink. It’s so sickeningly cheesy you consider closing the laptop on his face. You grin instead.

So he plays. He starts with a tune which before now existed only in his head. It’s lazy and warm, reminds you of the few early mornings you’ve been able to spend together. You pause your meal to listen to it, content to simply watch him. He sways with the music. You’re ashamed of having been skeptical.

It takes him a second to notice you’ve stopped eating. He scolds you gently. “Is my song so good you’re not hungry anymore?”

You chuckle, giving him a bashful smile. “No, just… I like it.”

“Maybe I should finish this one,” Yixing says with a thoughtful hum.

Holding a bite close to your mouth, you reply, “I think you should."


End file.
